Moc Vestalii: odcinek 26
Niepokonany Zaxolir Dan- Zaxolir, dziękuje. Uratowałeś mojego Drago! Zaxolir- Nie gadaj! Walcz!! Dan- Walcz!? Uratowałeś Drago, myślałem, że między nami będzie pokój. Zaxolir- Hahaha... ekh. ekh... Myślisz, że to był gest przyjacielski !? Chcę zakończyć tę bitwę! Dan- Drago nie jest w stanie tego dokonać. Jest za słaby! Ledwo obudził się po tym, co się stało. Zaxolir- A więc bitwę zakończymy w inny sposób! Shun, Marucho, Alice, Runo i Julie zaczeli sie ruszać Shun- Dan! Julie- Wygrałeś ?? Zaxolir- Nasza bitwa nie została jeszcze zakończona. Walczcie! Wojownicy- Bakugan, bitwa! Baku Sky Raiders, skacz! Magma Gorem, Dzika Ingram, Wave Preyas, Omega Hydranoid i Platynowa Tigrerra! Marucho- Dan! Czemu nie walczysz?? Dan- Drago nie jest w stanie walczyć! Jest zupełnie wykończony. Marucho- Dobra. Supermoc, aktywacja! Wodna Magnalia! Preyas zaczął wytwarzać wodę która otoczyła go. Zatrzymała sie w taki sposób, że była dwukrotnie większa od Preyasa. Marucho- A teraz, Ultimate Ability, aktywacja! Aquos-Zamrożenie! W stronę Zaxolira poleciała wielka kula, która jeszcze zaczeła rosnąć blisko niego. Pobierała więcej energii niż Zaxolir oddawał, więc Preyas stracił wodną zbroję. Wielka kula uderzyła w Zaxolira. Nic mu się jednak nie stało Zaxolir- To miało być coś ?? Silniejsze supermoce miały niedobitki Wojny Domen, hahaha! Marucho- Niemożliwe! Ultimate Ability nie podołała mu !? Dan- Zaxolir jest niewyobrażalnie potężny! Nie mamy szans dać mu rady! Julie- A to się zobaczy, Supermoc, aktywacja! Świdrołom! Magma Gorem wystrzelił w Zaxolira kulą ziemii, która przekształciła się w pocisk. W tej samej chwili uderzył w ziemię z wielką siłą. Wibracje spowodowały, że pocisk znacznie przyśpieszył Zaxolir- Nic wielkiego. Supermoc, Wstrząs Mocy. Na Zaxolirze pojawiła się niewidzialna tarcza, która spokojnie odbiła pocisk Gorema. Poleciał on w jego stronę Julie- O nie! Gorem, musimy coś zrobić! Runo- Mam pomysł! Supermoc, aktywacja! Obrona Wszelkiego Światła! Platynowa Tigrerra wskoczyła przed Gorema i wytworzyła silną tarczę Haosa Zaxolir- Supermoc, Siła Merkurego. Pocisk nagle gwałtownie przyśpieszył. Zniszczył tarczę i pokonał zarówno Tigrerrę, jak i Gorema Zaxolir- Ha ha... ekh... To takie proste. Shun- Musimy działać strategicznie! Nie ma szans, by pokonać go na siłe ataków. Marucho- Shun i Alice, użyjcie wszystkiego co macie. Supermoc, aktywacja! EzoTarcza Aquosa! Dookoła wszystkich legendarnych bakuganów pojawiła się ogromna tarcza Zaxolir- Ciekawa tarcza. Podwaja wszystkie działania waszych ataków i zmniejsza dwukrotnie moich. Znam lepsze triki. Supermoc, XMistrzostwo. Nic się nie stało Alice- Supermoc, aktywacja! MaxHydra! Marucho- Nie! Alice, już wiem, co robiła tamta supermoc! Było już za późno. Pojawiły się 3 dodatkowe, niematerialne głowy na ciele Zaxolira. Wystrzelił silniejsze kule Kryształowej energii. Zniszczył tarcze i pokonał Omega Hydranoida Alice- Nie! Shun- Supermoc, aktywacja! Płomień Skowytu, Maksymalne Cięcie Wiatru! Ingram poruszając skrzydłami wystrzeliła ostre wiązki energii w stronę Zaxolira Marucho- Supermoc, aktywacja! Moc Wodnych Iskier. Iskry, które wystrzelił Preyas połączyły się z atakiem Ingram. Niestety, nie poruszyło to ani trochę Zaxolira Zaxolir- Ehh... To już wasz koniec. Supermoc, aktywacja! Bliźniaczy Aquos. Zaxolir wystrzelił z rąk promienie Aquosa i Ventusa. Pokonały one i Preyasa i Ingram Dan- Nie można na to pozwolić! Nie teraz!! Marucho- Ale Dan, to koniec. Przegraliśmy. Dan- Nie! Bakugan, bitwa. Baku Sky Raider, skacz! Pyra Dragonoid! Zaxolir- Co? Ten 'zmęczony' bakugan? Dan- Ten zmęczony bakugan cię pokona! Supermoc, aktywacja! Wybuch Reaktoru! Kule uderzyły w Zaxolira, lecz nic mu nie zrobiły Dan- Podwójna supermoc, aktywacja! Ognista Fala i Synteza Supermocy, Ogień Ostateczny. Ogniste fale Drago zostały wzmocnione syntezą i powaliły Zaxolira. Ten wstał i się otrząsnął Zaxolir- Gratulacje. Nie sądziłem, że któremukolwiek z was uda się mnie przewrócić. Dan- A teraz, zagramy trochę inaczej, Podwójna supermoc, aktywacja! Ostateczna Zbroja Ognia i Ultimate Ability, Płomień Błysku. A za chwile, Drago... Drago wystrzelił ze zwielokrotnioną mocą Ultimate Ability w stronę Zaxolira. W tej samej chwili przywołał Cyber Zenthona i Cyber Zenthona Tytana Zaxolir- Grasz nieczysto! Supermoc, Ostateczna Domena! Zaxolir znacznie przyśpieszył. Poleciał w stronę ataku Drago i go wchłonął. Po chwili uderzyl potężnym promieniem w Mechtogany i je pokonał. Poleciał w stronę Drago Zaxolir- Dan... Nie trzeba było tego robi... Ahhh... Nie... Moja... moja moc... Zaxolir zniknął Dan- Co się stało ? Wygrałem ?? Marucho- Na to wygląda. Ale co ty zrobiłeś ?? Dan- Nie mam pojęcia. Wracajmy do domu. Marucho- 12 biletów do Miasta Bakugan, już się robi. Preyas... Preyas- Jasne, staruszku. Preyas otworzył portal na ziemię. Wszyscy przez niego przeszli. W mieście przywitała ich Mira z ponurym spojrzeniem Mira- Hej! Czyste bakugany nawiedziły całe miasto! Marucho- Co!? Ale kiedy?? Mira- Jakieś 2 godziny temu. Są tu nowe i większość wojowników gra teraz "Haosami". Shun- A więc trzeba się za nich zabrać! Runo- Racja! Nie pozwolimy im tu zostać! Drago- Stójcie! Nie pozwole wam na to! Dan- Co? Ale... Drago- Bakugany Czyste też mogą żyć! Te są nieszkodliwe. Gdyby legendarni na początku przyjeli Zaxolira, nie trzeba byłoby walczyć z Nagą, a wszyscy w Vestroi byliby na tyle silni, by sprostać Vestalianomx Dharakowi i Nonetom. Bakugany Czyste są uzupełnieniem wszystkich domen. Marucho- Drago, masz racje! Nastała nowa era. Era siedmiu domen. ???? Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Moc Vestalii